Hoshi no mukougawa
Lyrics Rōmaji= kokoro no dokoka ni hitotsu hoshi ga aru Eiko unmei no hito Eiko sundeiru to oshierareta Nat/Azu kanashii toki ni wa Nat/Azu tentaibouenkyou Eiko/Azu sora ni mukete Eiko/Azu mada mienai Eiko/Azu ai wo sagasu Nat/Eiko haruka kanata Nat/Eiko dareka ga ki ga tsuitekuretara Nat/Azu toki wo koete Nat/Azu itsuka wa Eiko tadoritsuku hikari no MESSEEJI machigai naku koko ni iru yo me wo fusetetemo Eiko kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku Eiko bukiyou na dake machigai naku matteiru yo wasureraretemo Nat/Azu guuzen ga Nat/Azu kitto kasanatta toki Nat/Azu anata ni aeru hazu mirai no jibun wa doko ni iru no deshou? Nat shiawase sou ni Nat kurashitereba ii no dakedo... Nat/Eiko gonengo ga mieru Nat/Eiko tentaibouenkyou Nat nozoku yuuki Nat watashi ni nai Nat okubyou mono Eiko tooi kodoku Eiko kuuki mo mizu mo sonzai shinai Nat/Azu fukai yami ni Nat/Azu itsushika Eiko yokogitta kibou no nagareboshi itsumade datte koko ni iru yo fuan ni natte mo Eiko/Azu zetsubou shiteru no ja naku Eiko/Azu yume wa miteru yo itsumade datte shinjiteru yo hitorikiri demo Nat/Azu kinou to wa Nat/Azu marude chigau jibun ni ashita wa umare kawaru machigai naku koko ni iru yo me wo fusetetemo Eiko kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku Eiko bukiyou na dake machigai naku matteiru yo wasureraretemo Nat/Azu guuzen ga Nat/Azu kitto kasanatta toki anata ni aeru hazu aeru hazu |-| Kanji= 心のどこかに 1つ　☆がある 運命の人 住んでいると教えられた 悲しい時には 天体望遠鏡 空に向けて まだ見えない 愛を探す 遥か彼方 誰かが気がついてくれたら 時を超えて いつかは辿り着く 光のメッセージ 間違いなく　ここにいるよ 目を伏せてても 拒絶しているのじゃなく 不器用なだけ 間違いなく　待っているよ 忘れられても 偶然が きっと　重なった時 あなたに逢えるはず 未来の自分は どこにいるのでしょう? しあわせそうに 暮らしてればいいのだけど... 5年後が見える 天体望遠鏡 覗く勇気 私にない 臆病もの 遠い孤独 空気も水も存在しない 深い闇に いつしか横切った 希望の流れ星 いつまでだって　ここにいるよ 不安になっても 絶望してるのじゃなく 夢は見てるよ いつまでだって　信じてるよ 一人きりでも 昨日とは まるで　違う自分に 明日は　生まれ変わる 間違いなく　ここにいるよ 目を伏せてても 拒絶しているのじゃなく 不器用なだけ 間違いなく　待っているよ 忘れられても 偶然が きっと　重なった時 あなたに逢えるはず 逢えるはず |-| English= Somewhere in my heart There's a star They told me that Your destined person lives there When I'm sad I turn the telescope To the sky And look for a love That still can't be seen If someone from far, far away Noticed me Crossing over time, The message of light One day will finally reach me I am surely here Even if my eyes look down I'm not rejecting you I'm just clumsy I am surely waiting for you Even if you forget about me When many coincidences happen at the same time I should be able to meet you I wonder where I'll be In the future I'd love it if I could live Happily, but… If I could see five years from now Through the telescope I wouldn't have The courage to look I am a coward In the dark, far, lonely darkness Where even air and water Don't exist The shooting star of hope Crossed my way when I didn't expect it I'll be here forever Even if I get anxious I'm not in despair I am dreaming I'll believe forever Even if I am all alone Tomorrow I will be reborn Into a completely different person from yesterday I am surely here Even if my eyes look down I'm not rejecting you I'm just clumsy I am surely waiting for you Even if you forget about me When many coincidences happen at the same time I should be able to meet you We should be able to meet